Divergent High
by helloimjamie
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries so read to find out. It's my first story please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New School,but Sadly Same Brother

Just as my alarm went off I heard my brother scream "BEATRICE PRIOR IF YOU DON'T GET UP WE`'LL BE LATE!".I scream back,"IT`S TRIS" .I get up get dressed in a black tank and a blue Jean jacket a pair of leggings and my black Uggs® grab my IPhone 6 and go down stairs.I grab a wrap my purse and keys to my black Ferrari.

I'm at mine and Caleb`s New School we moved because we didn't have real friends our friends only liked us because of our mom is a fashion designer/model/famous singer and my dad works high up in government he even gets to work with the president at work. So we didn't know if our friends were school is called Faction High .It's divide in to five factions ,Dauntless th ones who are into sports ,music,and dance. Erudite the smart,Amtiy the kind\hippies,Candor The honest they are on student ccouncil ,and Abnagtion the one who do community service.

I get dauntless as I'm walking in the hall I bump in to a girl she has a darker complex I apologize and ask her for directions to my locker .Then she says we are locker buddies and asks to see my schedule it turns out we have all the same classes including band.I play a French horn she played clarinet. My schedule says

(even if I speak it perfectly)

4.P.E.

**LUNCH **

7 World History

- Hi my name is line break -bye·············For now·········

Once I get to first period my Writing our writing teacher pair us up I stuck with this guy named Four he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, dark blue he's also very muscular .I soon noticed that I've been staring at him to long I quickly look at the ground and I would know those blue eyes would be lingering in mind all day

Soon enough lunch comes me and Christian are getting ready to go she says she will introduce me to all her friends as I'm thinking about those blue eyes.I meet the group "There's the Peread brothers Zeke and Uriah there's Will ,Al,Marlene,Lynn,and Four".Then as we make eye contact I see those blue eyes and feel alive for the first time today.

_**Authors Note: first of all I had forgotten to put a disclaimers note so do I sound like Veronic Roth,No so that's over and This is my first Fanfic so please no hate and pm me when ever I'm on here quite often I don't if the chapters short **_

_**-Jamie :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N :**__**So sorry there was a glitch and messed Tris' s schedule so her it is she has 9 periods...I don't bite and on here a lot so PM me.I was thinking should I do a chapter in Tobias/Fours Point of view.I've never owned DIVERGENT**_

**_Writing _**

**_Reading _**

**_Band _**

**_PHYSICAL ACTIVITY_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_World History_**

**_Algebra_**

**_French _**

**_Music /Art_**

**_ENOUGH with me back to the story _**

When we get to music everyone has to sing a song no chose a "Heart Like Yours "by Willamette Stone. And I start

Breathe deep, breathe clear

Know that I'm here

Know that I'm here

Waiting'

Stay strong, stay gold  
>You don't have to fear<br>You don't have to fear  
>Waitin'<p>

I'll see you soon  
>I'll see you soon<p>

How could a heart like yours  
>Ever love a heart like mine?<br>How could I live before?  
>How could I have been so blind?<p>

You opened up my eyes  
>You opened up my eyes<p>

Sleep sound, sleep tight  
>Here in my mind<br>Here in my mind  
>Waitin'<p>

Come close, my dear  
>You don't have to fear<br>You don't have to fear  
>Waitin'<p>

I'll see you soon  
>I'll see you soon<p>

How could a heart like yours  
>Ever love a heart like mine?<br>How could I live before?  
>How could I have been so blind?<p>

You opened up my eyes  
>You opened up my eyes<p>

Hold fast hope  
>All your love is all I've ever known<p>

Hold fast hope  
>All your love is all I've ever known<p>

How could a heart like yours  
>Ever love a heart like mine?<br>How I could I live before?  
>How could I have been so blind?<p>

You opened up my eyes  
>You opened up my eyes<p>

You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes

So as I walk back to my seat I'm applauded . I don't know know why I SUCK at singing compared to my Mom. I'M A FRENCH HORN PLAYER FOR GODS SAKE ! Its practically the only thing I'm good at.I mean I'm not pretty ,I'm weak and small.

Chris finally got the whole group to sign up for Battle Of The Bands a big program in here's how well be playing Me and Four on main vocals Chris and Mar on back up Zeke on guitar Lynn on keyboard and Uriah on Drums .So Me and Four and Meeting at Starbucks next Talk about songs


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__**Hello I'm back so if you read this story VOTE on my poll.I'm only doing it for your sake do YOU guy want a chapters in Tobias/Fours pov respond to my should also know if I don't post a chapter I'm practicing a lot for all district band so I'm not DEAD ok well I might be you'll never know!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANTHING BUT MY FRENCH HORN!**_

___Next Week_

So I start getting ready and stumble across an old picture of my best friend Tobias he kind of resembles Four in story of tobias was living ago well about 7 to 8 years ago because I moved we no longer spoke to each other we were like two peas in a pod . I REALLY miss him.I had always had a crush on him.

**_(Just for fun)_**

TOBIAS POINT OF VIEW

I'm driving over to Starbucks and suddenly hear a son that makes me think of my old best friend songs name is amnesia.I start to sing

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted<br>And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
>When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?<p>

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<p>

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<p>

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
>I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone<br>And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
>It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long<p>

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<p>

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<p>

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
>Like all of this was just some twisted dream<br>I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
>And you'd never slip away<br>And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<p>

'Cause I'm not fine at all  
>No, I'm really not fine at all<br>Tell me this is just a dream  
>'Cause I'm really not fine at all<p>

As I get to thinking tris looks a lot like Beatrice I wonder if it is Tris .I have to ask!

Tris (At The same time as tobias)

I have to ask !


	4. Chapter 4

_** I need to know what you want so please review for me I'd real like it I'm busy and don't have time to come up with please please please help with this so we can continue with every day chapters and should I start doing chapters in Tobias|Four Point of view if I should private message me ,review or answer my poll . I don't bite I really don't unless your my brother then I might but I won't so please do what I ask of you guys **_

**_~Jamie_**

**_TRIS: _**

Jamie Meade did not create me so she doesn't own right go to Veronic !

Tris Pov

I'm right now arriving to Starbucks,I'm 10 minutes early nd I I text Four and am what he I get him a peppermint Mocha and me Vanilla after the Coffees are done he arrives an grabs his drum and when I try to ask,he tries to ask so he asks me to go first so I ask "Are you Tobias?"and his answer was "Yes" I was going to ask you the same thing.

About 20 minutes of deciding songs we have chosen "Heart Like Yours","Just A Kiss","Say Something",Beating Hearts"," Boom Clap",and " I Won't Let You Go" and he also asked me out ,I agreed and we drove to my house and we called the group over to practice .

After ,praticing Uriah suggested we play truth or we sit in th living room I set beside Christian and starts us out

Four My man truth or dare

He chose dare

Four I dare you to ask Tris out

He dose and we kiss till we run out of breath Every body claps.

_**Authors Note:I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:So,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so sorry I've no updated in so long.I've not been feeling my I'll try to update every other day. I'm so sorry,it's killed me not updating.I don't own divergent all rights Go to Veronica Roth.**_

_**Tobias**_

Then I ask Zeke truth or dare

He says "Dare my Man"

I dare he to run out in the yard dressed as a unicorn singing I love you ( Barney) he gets in to the costume an runs in the yard and starts

Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
>And when he's tall<br>He's what we call a dinosaur sensation  
>Barney's friends are big and small<br>They come from lots of places  
>After school they meet to play<br>And sing with happy faces  
>Barney shows us lots of things<br>Like how to play pretend  
>ABC's, and 123's<br>And how to be a friend  
>Barney comes to play with us<br>Whenever we may need him  
>Barney can be your friend too<br>If you just make-believe him!

And after that everybody's laughing and rolling in the yard we go back in and Zeke ask Tris TRUTH OR DARE

She choses dare

TRIS

He dares my to go out and ask the first person who crosses path with me to marry me and I go back out and my luck it's Eric

I get down on one knee and say "Eric I've loved you all my life will you make me the happiest girl in the word and marry me" and to my surprise he starts trying ytoaking out with me and I punch him in the face and scream pervert and run inside.

_**Authors Note: My cupcakes (that's what I will calls you) I'll update tonight bye for now.**_


End file.
